


Dream A Little Dream (of Me)

by SupremeBotDaddy



Series: A Collection of Things People Asked Me to Write And I Agreed Cuz Why Not [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Doctor!Tom, Doctor/Patient, M/M, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Patient!Harry, Somnophilia, Violations of the Hippocratic Oath probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:29:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupremeBotDaddy/pseuds/SupremeBotDaddy
Summary: Tom was impatient with sedating Harry for his surgery. He might as well have some fun with the pretty boy~





	Dream A Little Dream (of Me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misanthropist_bonbon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misanthropist_bonbon/gifts).



Tom stared down at the unconscious teen laying in bed. His mop of black hair fell into his pretty face. Tom bit his lip, trying to repress his urges. There was still a few hours before Harry Potter went into surgery; Tom had put him to sleep a bit early. Enough time for him to do as he pleased with the boy. He could kiss those pretty pink lips, plunder that sweet mouth as he would thrust into Harry's tight little asshole. Tom gritted his teeth as his cock throbbed in the clothed confines of his trousers.

Shortly after the thoughts ran through his head, Harry's hospital gown was removed and the teen's body was bare. Tom savored the sight, licking his lips slowly. Oh how he wanted to suckle and bite the flesh, but it would give away what he had done. Tom climbed onto the bed carefully, settling himself between Harry's legs. The view was too sexy for Tom to resist, his hands flying to the zipper of his trousers. He freed his cock before roughly spreading Harry's legs; he had to stop himself from just ravishing the teen. He needed to prepare him, otherwise he would bleed and evidence would be left behind. Tom glanced around quickly for something to act as lube but found nothing.

Tom settled for coating his fingers in saliva before pressing one finger to Harry's rim. The unconscious teen let out a soft whimper and shifted, causing Tom to draw back a little. Harry settled soon. Tom pressed two fingers into Harry's tight hole, his other hand working Harry's cock to attention. Harry whimpered lightly in his sleep, his brows furrowing as he twitched and squirmed. Tom smirked and soon added a third finger to stretch Harry's hole, hooking them and dragging them along his walls. The boy gave a moan as one of Tom's finger tips brushed against his prostate, his hips involuntarily bucking up. Tom soon pulled his fingers out of Harry's ass; he wasn't able to resist his urges.

This was against his oath, he thought as he lined his cock up with the eager hole, but he didn't care. He thrust in, fully hilting himself in the teen. Tom let out a groan as the tight walls trembled and squeezed around him. It felt heavenly. He gave pause, shaking and gripping the boy's hips as he held back against the beast inside that wanted to ravage the boy and render him unable to walk for a while. He couldn't let that happen. He couldn't let his misdeeds become known. Tom rocked his hips slowly, letting out a shaky breath as the boy's walls clenched lightly. Fuck, it felt so wrong but he _needed_ it. He lost himself in the pleasure he was feeling, his eyes closing. There was no one in the world except Tom and Harry as Tom vigorously fucked into Harry.

The bed rocked from the force of Tom's need as his climax drew closer. The room was filled with heavy breaths, the scents of antiseptic and sex heavy in the air; the slick sounds of Tom's cock slamming inside of Harry and Tom's soft grunts being the only noises to be heard.

"Fuck..." He groaned through grit teeth as his climax washed over him. He spilled his seed deep inside of Harry. Harry let out a moan as a few more thrusts from Tom sent him over the edge as well. 

Harry's surgery had gone well, to no surprise of Tom. Regulus was the best surgeon in the hospital. Tom avoided going to Harry's room, after all, he wasn't Harry's doctor. He checked his own list of patients. None had to be checked up urgently. He watched as Harry was wheeled out of his room in a wheelchair hours later. None would know what he had done. Tom felt a shiver of fear ripple down his spine when Harry glanced at Tom with an almost imperceptible smirk that very clearly said: _"I know exactly what you did."_


End file.
